


The Bottle and the Kiss

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Training Camp, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple game of spin the bottle and truth or dare initiated by Tanaka and Nishinoya resulted in Kageyama nonchalantly declared his liking to Hinata and Kiyoko caught the odd duo kissing on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bottle and the Kiss

It was another loud night, where Karasuno male volleyball members staying in the same house for training camp. On the evening, after the day training was finished, everyone took turn for bath. Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka, and Nishinoya, were being the first four who had their chance to use the bathroom. They were then gathered near the garden, where the last two opened the sliding door to the corridor. It was a warm night and they were all even warmer from the bath. Tanaka and Nishinoya who finished the bath first were spinning empty mineral water bottle and chuckling, when Hinata and Kageyama came from the bathroom direction.

Kageyama was groaning on how Hinata’s hair was way too thick and he should probably cut it a little, because Hinata couldn’t even dry it properly. Kageyama ended up drying Hinata’s hair with bold, determined rubs of his hands. Hinata yelped, but he laughed too. The middle blocker only stopped laughing when he saw the second graders.

“Tanaka-san! Nishinoya-san! What are you two doing?” he asked cheerily, apparently not bothered with the way Kageyama’s hands kept moving on his hair, rubbing it dry with large white towel.

“We’re going to play the bottle spin, Shouyou!” answered Nishinoya, who seemed to take a great deal not to stare at the way Kageyama casually dry Hinata’s hair. “Kageyama, you come too!”

Kageyama, who looked like he’d do anything as long as he got to dry Hinata’s hair, nodded to his senior.

So four of them sat with the view to the garden, then spin te bottle, waiting for who would get the first chance of going truth or dare.

(As both Hinata and Kageyama sat down, Hinata’s hair had been almost dry and he smiled happily to Kageyama, “Thanks, Kageyama!”

Kageyama nodded briskly.

Tanaka snickered, “You two are like married couple.”

Kageyama lifted his head at that, “Huh? What was that, Tanaka-san?” he blinked, his face innocent and cool.

“Nothing. Never mind,” the shaved-headed boy threw a grin at Nishinoya, who was snickering as well.)

The first person who was pointed by the bottle’s mouth was Tanaka. Nishinoya had asked him to go to the end of corridor and return, but only on hand. It wasn’t a difficult dare for someone fit like Tanaka. They spun the bottle again.

“Oh! It’s Kageyama’s turn!” Nishinoya grinned mischievously. “Dare or truth, Kageyama?”

Kageyama blinked, probably processing the question and making consideration as he scowled. He had this permanent scowl on his face that only lightened when Hinata was around. That was something both Tanaka and Nishinoya knew, but never said out loud.

“Truth,” the setter mumbled, unenthusiastically. His eyes kept glancing at Hinata’s hair, probably checking whether it was really dry, or whether it would need some more rubbing and drying.

“Okay!” Nishinoya clapped his hands. “So… tell me three things you like the most in the world, Kageyama!”

Kageyama blinked again, unwillingly pulling his eyes off Hinata’s carrot-coloured crown in an begrudged manner of a kid who should stop playing because it was bedtime . “Okay," he sighed. "First, I like volleyball.”

Nishinoya groaned, “Obviously!”

Tanaka was half-laughing half-snorting, “That is such a boring answer!”

Hinata was bobbing up and down on his seat, “Oh! Me too! Me too! I like volleyball too!"

Kageyama lifted one eyebrow to the other three's reaction, but didn't move, “Second, I like curry with soft-boiled egg.”

“That's… that sounds normal,” Tanaka exchanged look with Nishinoya.

“So you like curry, huh, Kageyama? I thought you’d like some super salad or cooking with bamboo stick—you know, because you’re so tall," Nishinoya straightened his back, like unconsciously trying to be taller than Kageyama while they both sat.

Hinata didn’t react to his. Tanaka and Nishinoya were almost sure this fact was old news for him. They spent so many time together, not to mention those lunch break they had together. Hinata was probably calling Kageyama 'King of Curry' or some sorts and Kageyama would grab Hinata's head in fury, but still gave the orange head his delicious curry later.

“And, third,” Kageyama glanced at Hinata again, but this time he was looking at the middle blocker’s face. “I like Hinata.”

Both Tanaka and Nishinoya froze for a solid five seconds.

Only when they moved that they realised that Hinata froze longer than them.

Kageyama, on the other hand, looked as nonchalant as usual—which was his usual look outside the court—as if he just said that the weather was nice tonight, as if he said the most normal thing in the universe.

“You like volleyball, curry, and Hinata,” repeated Tanaka carefully, his lips broke into wobbly grin.

“Volleyball, curry, and Hinata,” Nishinoya echoed. The furious blinking he did made an impression that he didn’t hear that Tanaka just mentioned the same thing.

“Yeah,” Kageyama shrugged. “You asked me what three things I like the most, right? Those are my answer. Should we spin the bottle again? Why are you two making weird face? You’re doing it too, Hinata. Your face is really red.”

Tanaka and Nishinoya turned their heads to Hinata, whose head was lulling down as he buried his head on his palms, mumbling an incoherent squeak that sounded like, “Stupid Kageyama!”

After some awkward silence while Hinata stopped blushing, they spun the bottle again. This time, it was Hinata’s turn.

“I chose dare!” said Hinata quickly. He was probably afraid that his two seniors would ask him what he liked the most as well.

“I see,” Tanaka grinned. “Then, Hinata, I dare you to… kiss Kageyama!”

“Whoa! Way to go, Ryuu!” Nishinoya laughed and clapped his hands in excitement.

Hinata returned to his paralysed, blushing state while Kageyama only raised his eyebrows. The setter then turned his head to Hinata airily, like he always did.

“Alright,” Kageyama shrugged.

Hinata needed to calm down for a while before he raised his face and glared at Kageyama.

“Okay,” he huffed. “I will do this. I will not back down. I will not lose.”

Hinata inched closer to Kageyama, who was already leaning down to give Hinata his face. The two seniors slowly lifted their hands to their face. This started to seem like something they shouldn’t witness in public, and not because it was indecent, but because it was too pure.

And with a loud smooching sound, Hinata kissed Kageyama on the lips.

Hinata was the first who yelled, “Gaaah! Why did I do _that_?”

Tanaka and Nishinoya were so shocked they stood up and tumbled against each other.

And Kageyama finally stopped looking so cool and calm. He bit his lower lip and he breathed raggedly as his face turned red.

“You…” he stood abruptly. “Dumbass Hinata!”

“Eeek! Forgive me!” Hinata crawled backwards, before turning around and descended into run.

“Come back here, you Dumbass!” roared Kageyama, who was now pumping his long legs to catch up with the orange head.

After their voice disappeared to the other side of the house, Tanaka stuttered, “I-I was meant to tell him to kiss Kageyama on the cheek or something.”

“I… I thought so too—I thought Shouyou would kiss him on the cheek,” said Nishinoya, whose eyes were still on the end of the corridor where the odd due vanished.

A high-pitched yelp followed by slamming heavy sound of two people falling on the floor let the two boys knew that the King had caught his prey.

“Uh oh,” Tanaka straightened his back.

“We should help Shouyou,” Nishinoya followed.

But two hands were grabbing on each of their shoulders.

“What have you two done?” Daichi asked, making the face of the demon to the second graders.

As Tanaka and Nishinoya screams filled the house, Hinata grunted with his cheek on the floor, just at the other side of the house.

“Kageyama,” he wheezed. “Please get off. You’re really heavy. And the floor starts to feel really cold.”

Kageyama, who was in all four and trapped much smaller Hinata with his arms and legs, exhaled to the middle blocker’s right ear, making Hinata squirmed and squealed underneath him.

“Hinata, why did you do that?”

“Wh-what? Tanaka-san said to kiss you!”

“I thought you’re going to kiss me on the cheek!”

“Well, a kiss is a kiss, Stupid Kageyama!”

“Why are you calling me ‘stupid’? Boys aren’t… usually… k-kiss…” and the word had brought red colour to Kageyama’s slightly damp face. His hair was still a little wet from the bath and he had sweat a bit when running after fast-runner Hinata.

Hinata suddenly didn’t mind the cold floor and the warmth of Kageyama on his nape, back, butts, and legs. Kageyama looked so beautiful up close. It was a strange word to describe your male partner in your favorite sport, but to Hinata, Kageyama  _did_ look better and prettier up close. Hinata could see the gloss on Kageyama’s dark blue eyes and he looked so cute blushing too. Deep down, the bearer of Karasuno’s number 9 was glad he kissed this lone, gorgeous creature on the lips.

“But you said you like me,” inquired Hinata, who started to get comfortable lying between the floor and Kageyama.

“Well, duh,” Kageyama snapped into his usual frowning and authoritative manner.

Hinata chuckled. He didn’t understand that completely but he thought it was amusing. He had a feeling that Kageyama understood even less than him.

“So, you  _do_ like me but you don’t like me kissing you on the lips?” he attempted to wriggle himself slowly, so that he lied on his back instead of his stomach. The sight he got from lying down underneath Kageyama was marvellous and Hinata felt even warmer.

Kageyama actually furrowed his eyebrows even further, making serious, calculating face like when they were against good enemy on the court. His breathing slapped Hinata gently on the face.

“I don’t dislike it,” he said, his air was still king-like. “But, uh… maybe don’t do it in front of others. I, um, I…”

Kageyama couldn't finish his sentence, because it was swallowed by another wave of face-blushing.

Hinata didn’t need to hear the rest. He could guess.

Giggling, the shorter male wrapped his arms around Kageyama. Kageyama froze, but he kept his eyes on Hinata, “What is it, Dumbass?”

“So, if I did it now, it’s okay right? There’s no one around,” he smiled, sun-like and happy, and Kageyama gave up.

They didn’t know who initiated the kiss, but they both moved forward at the exact same tempo and tilted their heads a little just in time to kiss. This time, it was no quick peck like before, but it was a serious, long, sweet, and slow kiss.

“Wow, you’re good,” said Hinata when he pulled back, tomato red on the face and slightly panted.

“And you’re… soft,” said Kageyama, for the lack of better compliment.

“Um, excuse me, but dinner is ready.”

The odd duo looked up to see Kiyoko Shimizu looking down on them from slightly opened door to the dining room.

How long had she stood there?

Kageyama was the first who snapped back into reality, “Thank you, Kiyoko-senpai.” He could feel Hinata’s saliva dripped from the right corner of his lips.

Hinata took longer to recover, but when he did, he was weak in the knees, that he had to clutch to Kageyama’s shirt just to walk.

Kageyama grumbled and sighed about how the ‘Dumbass got so weak from just one kiss’, but he brought Hinata’s head into his arm and kissed the top of the middle blocker’s head, as Hinata laughed weakly but contentedly.

Kiyoko was still a couple of feet from them. She wasn’t sure she’d ever forget the way Hinata and Kageyama melted into one by a single kiss, the way they moved against each other on the floor, nor the fact that they had quickly forgotten that she was still around and could hear the way they openly flirt with each other.

But, Hinata and Kageyama kissing and being like married couple—

The bespectacled manager smiled.

—It was so very normal to her and the rest of the teams.

**Author's Note:**

> What silly drabble is this? LOL. 
> 
> I started by thinking that Kageyama's three most loved things are volleyball, curry, and (dun dun dun) Hinata. Also, I don't actually know how spin the bottle of truth or dare really works, LMAO. I hope I got it right.
> 
> Don't even look at me. ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴
> 
> Thank you for reading! c:


End file.
